1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing line articles along structures.
2. Related Art
Many circumstances exist where it is desirable to secure a line article, such as a corded article, to a structure and, in particular, to the perimeter or edge of a structure. For example, it may be desirable, during special occasions or holidays, to secure lighting around the perimeter of a structure, such as along the fascia board of the roof of a home, along a fence, around an archway, under a skywalk, or any other indoor or outdoor decorative or functional structure. In some cases, it may be desirable to secure the line article on a temporary basis or a semi-permanent basis. Depending upon the structure, it may be desirable to secure the line article on irregular parts of a structure, such as along fascia boards, rafters, or posts, facing in a variety of directions.
The elongated dimension of a line article contributes to the challenges of securing the line article on such surfaces. Portions of a line article often need to conform to various different directions on various different parts of the structure. In all of these situations, attachment of a line article onto a structure using conventional fasteners such as nails, screws or staples, can be difficult to accomplish, unduly permanent for a given application and/or damaging to the structure.
A continuing need therefore exists for a mounting device capable of securing a line article onto a structure, regardless of a direction in which the line article needs to be oriented along the structure.